


the last thing you remember/ the first thing you realize

by thegalaxyeffect



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Gen, attempted suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:56:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9992138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegalaxyeffect/pseuds/thegalaxyeffect
Summary: The first thing you realize when you open your eyes is that your mom is sitting in a chair beside you crying.





	

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Attempted Suicide
> 
> P.S. Sorry

The last thing you remember is imagining working on a bunny farm before you fall asleep.

The first thing you realize when you wake up is that it’s two in the morning and your parents are moving frantically about the apartment with sharp, hushed voices.

“Well, one of us needs to tell Riley.” Your father says as you make your way to the foyer.

“Tell me what?” Your voice is still heavy from sleep and the words crack as they leave your mouth. 

“Riley, honey,” your mother’s face is pained as she speaks, “something happened to Maya.”

 

***

 

The last thing you remember is dreaming of your next debate meet, in your dream the debate was about biology so, of course, you were dominating.

The first thing you realize when the shrill tone of your alarm clock goes off is that it wasn’t your alarm clock.

It’s a phone call from Riley at two thirty-one in the morning and when you hastily answer, she’s in hysterics. 

“Riley, slow down, I can’t understand you.”

“F-farkle it-it’s Maya.” The sheer panic in her voice sets your heart beating faster than normal.

“What about her?”

“She’s in the- the hospital.” 

 

***

 

The last thing you remember is Farkle calling you at two forty-nine in the morning and telling you that Maya is in the hospital.

The first thing you realize after that is that you’ve somehow made it to the New York-Presbyterian/ Lower Manhattan Hospital.

You see Shawn Hunter first with his head in his hands and slouched in a chair, then a sobbing Riley clinging to a red faced Farkle, and finally Cory and Topanga who are obviously putting on brave faces despite looking like they’re going to be sick. 

Shawn is the first to notice you and it takes everything in you to put one foot in front of the other instead of booking it out of the automatic doors. 

You take a seat next to him, Mr. Matthews seems to be the only other person to have noticed your arrival. 

“They only let one person go in, so her mom is with her.” Shawn says with a stir crazy air about him.

You try to focus on getting your fists to unclench.

“What happened?” Your voice is hoarse.

“Katy- she, she found Maya-” his voice breaks as if saying her name physically pains him, “she found her passed out in the bathroom with an empty bottle of- of-”

He can’t finish and you’re sure your hands will be balled into fists for the rest of your life.

 

***

 

The last thing you remember is the cold tile floor of the bathroom against your back and the plastic of the empty bottle of pills cutting into your clenched hand uncomfortably. 

The first thing you realize when you open your eyes is that your mom is sitting in a chair beside you crying.

The second thing you realize is that you, for some reason, aren’t dead.


End file.
